falloutfandomcom_pt_br-20200216-history
Hub police
A Hub police é a força da lei do Hub, comandada em 2161 pelo xerife Justin Greene. A maioria deles são tolos que possuem um distintivo apenas porque ninguém mais os queria. Seus escritórios estão espalhados ao longo de cada distrito, exceto pelo Heights, onde os guardas do Mr. Hightower tem que se cuidar por conta própria. Eles também patrulham em grandes números em torno do Hub no wasteland, garantindo que as caravanas venham para o Hub. A delegacia de polícia é na área do downtown, mas se qualquer membro da Hub police é atacado (incluindo aqueles no wasteland), todos os outros tornarão-se hostis em relação ao agressor. Na verdade, se a polícia tornar-se hostil, o Vault Dweller não poderá sair do Hub (mesmo se cada pessoa for morta) sem ser no modo de combate. Tenha em mente que derrotar cada membro da Hub police é um feito notável - eles compensam sua falta de treino com armas automáticas e uma boa armadura. Membros O xerife Justin Greene comanda a Hub police, e o segundo em comando Tony Fry é seu braço direito. Tony Fry vigia as coisas próximo à entrada do Hub, embora Justin Greene e o segundo em comando Kenny fiquem na delegacia de polícia em downtown, com vários outros guardas. Apesar do segundo em comando Fry reivindique ser o braço direito do xerife, Kenny parece ter uma ligação muito mais forte com o chefe. Se o xerife morre enquanto o Vault Dweller está ajudando a Hub police a matar Decker, Kenny parece ficar muito entristecido. : "We heard the Sheriff was killed during the battle. It's hard to believe he's really gone. He was like a father to me." :: -- Segundo em comando Kenny : "They killed Kenny!" : "Those bastards!" :: -- Vault Dweller e Xerife Greene Armamento e armadura A Hub police tem uma variedade de armas à disposição, normalmente combat shotguns e assault rifles, e vestem metal armor e combat armor. Quests Após receber a quest Dispose of merchant ou Dispose of Jain de Decker, o Vault Dweller pode reportar o crime ao xerife Greene. Se o crime já tiver sido cometido, o xerife irá desconfiar, mas o Vault Dweller pode convencê-lo e o xerife irá oferecer que o Vault Dweller vá junto com eles e tire Decker e todos os seus guardas do esconderijo dos Underground. O Vault Dweller receberá 300 bottle caps para começar, e um adicional de 1,000 quando o dever estiver concluído. A quest nunca entrará oficialmente no Pip-Boy. Por trás das cenas Um dos arquivos de diálogo de Justin Greene é uma referência ao show South Park, onde um dos personagens principais, Kenny McCormick morreria (frequentemente ao longo do show), e um de seus amigos, Stan Marsh, ou Kyle Broflofski diria "They/You/I killed Kenny!", e o outro, ou o mesmo poderia dizer "You bastards!" Fontes * Arquivos de diálogo: ** Generic Hub cop ** GENCOP.MSG ** Justin Greene ** Tony Fry ** Kenny ** Decker ** Zack en:Hub police es:Policía del Eje ru:Полиция Хаба uk:Поліція Хаба Categoria:Facções do Fallout Categoria:The Hub Categoria:Hub Police